Price Of Peace
by sniperdude351
Summary: The Prince of Elbio, Jellal Keel, has extended a cry for help to the Republic to evade the Separatist attempt at settling the system. Given that Elbio is a neutral system sided with neither the Republic nor the Separatist, Jellal's request is denied. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Lux Bonteri are sent to negotiate terms of joining the Republic in order to receive their requested assistance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! It has been an extremely long time! I'm not even sure if people are still reading clone wars fanfics to be honest. As bad as it may sound, fanfiction had slipped my mind and I had completely forgotten about it until the other day when an old story I had favorited came to mind. Long story short, the feels were real going back and reading old fics and reviews on my own fics and I really got to missing it all. All of the people I became acquainted with all of those years ago I'm sure are long since retired from the scene, and how could I blame them, I thought I had too, but with the recent reveal of Clone Wars season 7 becoming reality I thought "Hey, why not!"**

 **However! That's enough chatting for the beginning of this newest novel! I will continue at the end of this chapter! For now, enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

Ahsoka Tano stood with her hands clasped behind her back in the center of the Jedi Council chambers. She and her master, Anakin Skywalker, had been summoned for a mission briefing. She typically tended to be rather excited about new missions, but she especially was today. It had been nearly two weeks since they were last deployed. Sure she enjoyed the time off, but she couldn't help but get a little anxious after so long. Perhaps it was a trait that she had inherited from Anakin, but she could not be sure.

"Thank you for joining us on such a short notice. We apologize for the suddenty of this briefing, but we had no other option given the matter at hand." Mace Windu formally began.

"It is no problem at all, Master. I believe I speak for me and the padawan both when I say that we found the invitation quite welcoming. We could use a little field time." Anakin smirked lightly.

"That is good to hear," Obi-wan began as he crossed his legs,"You will be getting plenty of field time with the assignment we have for you."

"Jellal Keel, Prince of Elbio, has extended a confidential plea for the Republic's assistance on his father, Mardel Keel's, behalf." Mace began to explain.

"Elbio? I'm not familiar with it." Anakin confessed as he placed a hand on his chin.

"A neutral system Elbio is, located deep within the Outer Rim." Yoda responded.

"It would appear that the Separatist have taken a keen interest in the system as of late, although we are uncertain why. According to Mardel's son, Jellal, General Grevious' forces have invaded the planet under the false claim of political propaganda."

"Jellal believes that the Separatist's are attempting to force the King's hand in order to rape the system of its resources. According to the intel his undercover agents have gathered, the Separatist are after something, but what or who we do not know. "

"Pardon me, I don't mean to sound rude, but where is the King's voice in all of this?" Anakin asked as Ahsoka continued to stand quietly beside him.

"That is where the conflict arises." Remarked Master Mundi.

"Jellal claims that his Father is, as he puts it, 'spineless'." Mace informed," He says that his father only wants peace for his people, but sees joining the Separatist as the only way of securing it."

"Yeah, because Grievous sure has proven himself the 'Prince of Peace'." Ahsoka sarcastically remarked under her breath to her master.

"Jellal sees the error of his father's thinking and has requested the Republic's aid to rid Elbio of Separatist control."

"Great! When do we set out?" Anakin chanted slamming his bionic fist into his hand.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple." Plo Koon grimly stated.

Obi-wan followed Master Plo," We could dispatch a legion of troops to execute a liberation of the system, but due to the planet's neutrality I'm afraid we will be unable to assist them."

Anakin frowned in disappointment," That does complicate things."

"According to Jellal, his father might consider joining the Republic if we help free his people and restore peace, but seeing as we can not legally aid them as of now, we are sending you two to make negotiations with King Mardel."

"If he joins the Republic, we have troops on standby prepared to come to his aid, but if he does not join us there is nothing we can do."

"Understood. We will represent the Republic as you have requested, Masters." Anakin bowed respectfully.

"Good. Chancellor Palpatine has requested that Senator Bonteri of Onderron join you for this task. He feels that the senator will have a strong pull seeing that he was once aligned with the Separatists during his time on Raxus and has special insight of their perverted cause."

"Very well. We will set out first thing in the morning."

"Careful you must be. A sensitive people the Elbians are. If join the Republic King Mardel does, a clear conscious and peace of mind he must have." Yoda informed.

"Understood. We will see to it that the mission is a success."

* * *

"So, what do you think the Sepi's want with Elbio?" Ahsoka asked as she and Anakin made their way down the main hall of the Jedi temple towards their resting chambers.

"I'm not sure, but what ever they are after must be pretty important. Why else would Grevious' of all people invade under the facade of politics."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement," You've got me there. I was under the impression that murder was his only tactic."

"These are desperate times. Perhaps the General has had a change of heart." Anakin smirked.

"He _is_ a cyborg after all. An operation like that probably wouldn't be hard to do." Ahsoka remarked.

Anakin laughed lightly before composing himself," How are you feeling about our counter part on this one?"

Ahsoka knew that he was referring to Lux," I'm fine, Master. I will admit that I struggled while training the rebels on Onderron, but with your guidance I was able to put my purpose before my feelings."

"Good." Anakin stopped as they reached a 'T' in the road," Be sure to rest up. Elbio is quite a long trip from here. We are going to be representing the face of the Republic. I don't want my padawan showing up looking hung over from lack of sleep."

Ahsoka chuckled at his comment," You should really take your own advice Mr. 'Stays-up-until-3-watching-pod-races'."

"Goodnight, Ahsoka." Anakin laughed.

And with that the two parted ways for their own private quarters.

* * *

 **I know it was short, but give it time. It has been a while- I've got to get back in the groove of things! This fic is going to be stand alone from all of my others. Going back and reading my previous works I realized the insanity that was my young teenage imagination. This fic will be the most authentic Clone Wars fic I can possibly muster up. That said, for those of you who know me as a "Lux-soka" writer, the fluff will not be nearly as intense as in my previous novels. I am going for a more genuine Clone Wars feel this time around. Although I would have loved for things to have worked out for the young duo in the series, I understand that Master Dave would never allow that to happen.**

 **Any how, it is so good to be back! If any of you original authors/writers/readers from many moons ago are reading this, please comment or pm me! I would love to catch up! Alot has changed over the course of the past couple years for me, so I can only imagine how much things have changed for you all! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **See ya! - SD351**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! So judging by the stats, there are not too many people reading Clone Wars fanfics any more. Nevertheless, the continue!**

* * *

The Twilight exited hyper space as Elbio's hazy surface came into view. The trip had not been as intense as they had expected it to be, but nevertheless they were all ready to stretch their legs.

Orbiting the planet was four Separatist frigates with General Grievous' command ship, the Invisible Hand, placed neatly in their center.

"That's Grievous' ship alright."

"If that doesn't scream 'political propaganda' I don't know what does." Lux lightly laughed.

The details of Elbio came into view as their transport entered the planet's atmosphere. It was a well balanced system of both plains and mountains. The grass was long and brown making it very evident that it rained just frequent enough to keep things on the fringes of life and death. Around the base of the steep, rocky mountain face at the border of the plains lined a thick blanket of trees serving as a parimeter between the two.

The city of Nede revealed a far different sight, however. The city consisted of nearly nothing but hut-like houses made from fur skins and pelts. The cities main road was a muddy trail carved from hooves and wagon wheels. Rather than electric lights, the city was lit with lanterns hung from wooden posts. It was obvious that the people of Elbio were not the most advanced in the galaxy.

"I wasn't aware that the Elbians were such a primitive people." Ahsoka commented.

"Me either, which raises even more questions as to why the Separatists want control here." Anakin replied.

The Twilight gently touched down in the center of the open court yard in front of the king's palace and court. Anakin, Ahsoka and Lux made their way down the exit ramp as they were greeted by some of the king's staff.

"Welcome to Elbio. I am Jellal Keel, son of King Mardel." The young man greeted with a bow.

Anakin bowed following suit," I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. This is my padawan learner Ahsoka Tano and Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderron."

"It is an honor meeting the three of you." Jellal remarked as he began to lead the trio towards the palace," As you can see, the Separatist have enforced quite a tight grip on Nede and my people. We once were a free state, but now we have nearly become slaves."

Jellal came to a sudden stop as he turned to his guests with a most serious look in his eyes," Everyone has been given a number- men, women, even the children. We can not buy, sell, travel or trade without providing our number that we have been registered under. They claim it is a security to protect our people, but I do not see it as so."

"What does the king think about this new system?" Lux asked.

"He recognizes the security that it provides, but he fears the potential threat that comes along with it. I am afraid that there is an alternative motive that has yet to be brought to light."

"As a former Separatist I can assure you that there is always an alternative motive. I will do my best to persuade your father into joining the Republic." Lux vowed.

"Your best is all I can ask."

* * *

"You have made very noble statements, young senator, but the Republic and the Separatists are all the same. Talkers of peace, makers of war." King Mardel sighed reluctantly.

"With all due respect, the Republic did not create this war." Lux concurred.

"But she is a grand key in it." The king proclaimed from atop his throne.

"Be that as it may, we fight for freedom and for democracy. My king, I have seen how the Separatist function. I was raised to their ideology and doctrine. They are an assembly of blinded men under the twisted influence of the Sith lord Count Dooku who seeks nothing more than galactic conquest."

"Don't let one of such inexperience deceive you, my king."

All eyes turned to the location of the new voice.

"Ah yes. Senator Bonteri, I would like you to meet Mard Geer. He is the leading representative for the Separatist movement."

The strange new character was of rather odd sorts. He was very pale complected with long, dark hair put in a messy pony tail on the back of his head. His eyes shone red with intimidation and his robes were dark and flowing.

Ahsoka instinctively snarled as a Separatist stench filled the room. The representative did not appear much older than Lux. What gave him the right to say that he was inexperienced?

"King Mardel, I give you my solemn vow that the Separatist's will be nothing more than an asset to the throne and your kingdom. The security and protection of Elbio and her people is our utmost priority."

Lux laughed lightly," I was unaware that security was a synonym for slavery."

Jellal shot a firm nod of approval Lux's way for such a clever come back.

"For someone of your age and demeanor there are a great many things that you are unaware and uneducated of." Mard Geer spat back.

Lux turned his attention back to King Mardel," My king, by joining the Republic you are surrendering none of your existing freedoms or rights. You are simply making a statement that you stand for democracy. You will not be asked to partake of war or the acts thereof. All that will be required of you is that you vote. If you join the Republic, peace in the system of Elbio will be firmly secured"

"There is neither a difference between war or politics. Politics are war without bloodshed while war is politics with bloodshed." Mard rebutted," King Mardel, by joining the Republic you are entering a war not fought on the battlefield, but in a courtroom. The Separatists will-"

"It is often said that war is peace, freedom is slavery and ignorance is strength." The king began bringing an end to the two politicians heated debate," For years my young adolescent mind could not comprehend what that proverb could possibly mean. That is until a certain item was placed upon my head. To be a son requires obedience, to be a father requires compassion, but to be a king requires understanding. I now realize that the moral of the proverb is this: the cost of peace is war, the cost of freedom is slavery to tyranny, the cost of strength is the ignorance of having no fear. One cannot avoid war, they can only postpone it. There is no peace in joining the Separatist or the Republic. The question at hand is which of the two parties is the lesser of two evils. Neutrality is dead- killed by a galactic war of which there is no way of escaping. Now is a time of siding, but unfortunately it is a matter of siding with a beast or a dragon."

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged glances. The king had very strong views of the two different parties that would be hard to shake. Ahsoka had every confidence that Lux was capable of standing up to the challenge.

The king sighed," I have heard enough for one day. For now I will retire. Jellal, please escort our new guests to their quarters."

"Yes, father."

* * *

"I fear this is going to be tougher than I first expected." Lux sighed.

They had been provided a small house on the king's private estate to live out of while the negotiations were underway. The house was head and shoulders above the average home they had passed by while in the city, but it was still not the greatest.

"You're not giving up that easily are you?" Ahsoka smirked.

Lux returned the smile," Of course not. I just can't help but wonder what the Sepi's are really after."

"Well," Anakin began as he stood to his feet," We're never going to figure that out sitting around here."

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked standing to her feet as her master made his way towards the door.

"Out."

"When should we expect you to be back?"

"When I get back. There's more to this little operation then the Separatists are letting on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

Ahsoka smirked again. Her master was always so quick to action.

"Keep the comm channels open incase I need to make contact. I'll be back as soon as possible." Anakin ordered.

"Will do. Be careful."

"I'll be fine. You two are the ones dealing with the courts. You be careful."

* * *

General Grievous stood in a dark room aboard his flagship the Invisible Hand. On the table before him flashed the blue beam of light revealing a holographic Mard Geer.

"The Jedi have arrived. They are with the senator of Onderron." He reported.

"Keep King Mardel's attention on the debate at hand. We can not risk him discovering our true intentions. I will take care of the jedi." The general growled.

"As you wish." Mard bowed.

"The tides of this war rely heavily on this operations success- as do my master's plans."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It has been a while, and for that I apologize. I have been extremely busy lately and had honestly lost all desire to continue writing this story when I saw how little of a response it received. But the new season of Clone Wars is right around the corner, and for that reason I persist. I think the Clone Wars fanfic scene will be revisited soon, even if it is for but a brief moment.**

 **Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"I fear you are making waste of valuable time by going through with these negotiations, father." Jellal remarked.

"My son, you could spend a whole day beating on a wall, but that does not mean it will become a door. If one is to open himself up to new opportunity he must take the time to craft himself an opening through which new opportunity may flow." The king replied elegantly

Jellal sighed in frustration," But what you are doing is carving your own casket, not a door! Every second you spend negotiating is another second lost that could be spent in freedom! Look around you, Father! Your people- _my_ people have become slave!"

"I understand that you have strong feelings towards my methods, boy, but I will not allow you to disrespect me with verbal lashings!" The king barked back aggressively.

Jellal jumped slightly at his father's sudden outburst. It was unlike his father to raise his voice. The king noticed his son's response and was overcome with conviction.

King Mardel sighed," If only your mother were here. She would know what to do."

Jellal lowered his head mournfully," I think you know what she would do."

* * *

Anakin crept through the villa robed in the cloak of night. He hadn't fully determined what it was that he was after, but he was determined to find it whatever it might be.

Battle droids roamed the streets in groups of three executing night patrols. The clicking of their metallic heels reverberated through the streets with a crisp pop to each step.

"What did you say we were here for again?" One battledroid ask another.

"We are here to secure this system you drill bit." The other replied.

"Well, I heard that the general is after something." The third battledroid chimed in.

Anakin force jumped to the roof top above him. He creeped as close to the edge as he could without being spotted as he eavesdropped on the droids conversation.

"Oh yeah? And where did you hear that?"

"Unit 557734 told me about it on their last supply run."

"Unit 557734, huh? That guy is a bucket of bolts. You can never believe anything he says!" The droid argued as they began to march once again.

"It's true! I swear it!"

"So they are after something. I have to report this to the council." Anakin whispered to himself as he turned to leave.

He stood to his feet and was met by the end of a blaster barrel pointed to the back of his head.

"Don't move." A grumbly voice with a thick accent instructed.

Anakin raised his hands up slowly," I don't want any trouble."

"Do as I ask and there won't be any." The man threatened as he glanced down to the shiny, chrome hilt hanging from his prisoner's belt," State your name and business."

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. I am serving as security for the Republican senator running in the debates."

Anakin felt the urge to turn on his captor, but given he was at gun point- he found that not to be in his best interest.

The hooded figure sighed as he lowered his weapon," Master Jedi, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Anakin was surprised by this move, but followed in suit," And to whom do I grant this pleasure?"

The figure removed his hood slowly, revealing his identity. He was a Chiss. His skin was a silver-blue and his hair was long and dark. He was rather tall for a Chiss, standing a couple inches higher than Anakin. He wore dark, steel armor on his chest, fore-arms and on his boots. In his arms he cradled an AMR-BO5 blaster.

"My name is Wasabi. I have been assisting Prince Jellal in his investigations of the Separatist plot." He informed the jedi knight.

"Have you had any luck uncovering anything?" Anakin asked.

Wasabi nodded confidently," And more so with each passing day."

"So then what are the Separatist really here for?"

"Come with me and I will fill you in on what we know."

* * *

"So are you ready for the debates tomorrow?" Ahsoka asked as she entered the living room and took a seat. They had been given a rather spacious facility to work out of. It had a large living area, a full functional kitchen, four full size bed rooms- each hosting their own private bathing facilities- and a laundry area.

Lux spun around in his chair with a weary expression well upon his face," Can I be honest with you?"

Ahsoka was almost reluctant to answer, but she hesitantly managed to muster out a confident," Of course!"

"Well," He began as he turned around in his chair again so that his back was to her," Truthfully, I am very concerned about the debates."

Ahsoka arched a brow," Why is that?"

Lux lightly chuckled at what he deemed of himself ignorance," Many reasons really. Because there are lives at stake, because this could be another ally or enemy of the Republic, I could say something on a whim to hurt the image of democracy..."

His voice lowered as he sighed," Because I will never be as great a senator as my mother..."

Ahsoka's eyes widened with surprise, but quickly softened again with pity," Your mother was a great woman. She was kind, caring, open minded. noble- she did not care whether a person was aligned with the Confederacy or the Republic as long as they stood up for what was right and despised what was wrong. She left some pretty big shoes to fill, but life is not about walking around in the shoes tailored to fit someone else who has left them behind, but it is about crafting our own shoes, walking our own path, telling our own story. Lux, if anybody is capable of doing this, you are. I never had the chance to know your mother like you did, but if there's one thing I am certain of, Mina might not be with you, but she certainly hasn't gone anywhere either."

Lux smiled and turned back around to the young Togruta," You know, you really irritate me some times."

"Why is that?" Ahsoka laughed.

"For making me feel stupid for ever doubting myself to begin with." He chuckled.

"What are friends for?" The young Togruta shrugged.

"So do you think Skywalker has had any luck?"

"Knowing my master, he's probably waist deep in a heaping pile of bontha poodoo about now."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Again, I am trying my hardest to keep this as "real" as I possibly can. It was very tempting to add some childish banter between Lux and Ahsoka in that last scene, but unfortunately I do not believe that is something we would ever really see happen to any greater an extent than what I decided to write.**

 **Until our next chapter, may the Force be with you! -SD351**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! And welcome back to those of you who have been following this story! I hope you are all doing well! It has been a little while since the last update, and for that I apologize. I hope that this chapter will make it up to you all! (It is the longest chapter so far anyways!)**

* * *

"As you can see, there is no benefit in siding with the Republic. Their aspirations for peaceful resolve are nothing short of lies forged in blood on the grounds of neutral systems." Mard Geer stated boldly," Furthermore, by siding with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, your people would not only receive the proper hospitality and respect as a sophisticated people like they deserve, but they would also be exempt from the terrors of war."

Mard Geer stepped back as Lux took his place for a rebuttal.

"King Mardel, the Republic is not a wounded dog on the run as representative Geer has portrayed her, but rather she is a surviving, thriving force that should not be reckoned with. Might I remind you that it was not the Republic that began this conflict. As you have previously stated, my King, she _is_ a grand part of it, but only because she has to be. Without the Republic, many innocent lives would be lost. Without the Republic, many free system such as yourself would be under persecution by the iron fist of the Separatist Alliance. The Republic did not ask for this war- on the contrary, she is completely opposed to it, but that does not mean she will stand by idly while there are people spread far and wide across this galaxy who are in need." Lux fueled his words with passion and conviction," The Republic is willing to do what ever it takes to see democracy spread her wings and grant freedom, justice, peace, and security to _all_ systems no matter the cost."

Lux stepped back into his place. Ahsoka smiled and gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

"We will break for lunch and regroup at 1300 hours. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Ahsoka and Lux sat quietly at a table to themselves in the dining hall of the king's palace.

"My father is pleased with your speaking." A voice rang from behind the young pair.

Ahsoka and Lux turned to find Jellal holding a platter of food in his hand. Lux motioned for him to take a seat.

"I am pleased to hear that." Lux answered.

Jellal nodded," At this rate, I do not foresee Elbio siding with the Separatists any time soon."

Lux smiled warmly," Your father is a wise man. I know he will make the right decision. The Separatist talk the talk, but their actions could not be any more contradictory to their words."

"I was raised by the Jedi so my perspective could be looked at as bias, but Lux is right. The Sepis have caused countless systems heartache and turmoil. They disguise their intentions of conquest with exalted language until the line between black and white has been turned to gray. And it is under this facade that evil masquerades as good." Ahsoka asserted.

"It is not that my father lacks understanding, but rather the dilemma is that if he joins the Republic there is no doubt that the Separatists will attack in retaliation which will lead to many casualties for our people. On the other hand, if we join the Separatists, we are openly welcoming a threat of which we will undoubtedly be enslaved to." Jellal sighed," As much as I hate to admit it, I understand what my father means when he says that it is a matter of choosing between a beast and a dragon."

Ahsoka glanced over to Lux who gave her a nod that said " _Comfort him. You're better at it than I am"_ or at least that was how she read it.

"A wise jedi once said that you can't make a decision based on fear and the possibility of what might happen. To obsess over making the 'right decision' is to assume that the universe will reward you for going one way and punish you for going another; but the universe has no fixed agenda. Once you make a decision, the universe works around that decision. There is no right or wrong way of doing things, only a series of possibilities that shift with each thought, feeling, and action that you experience."

Jellal listened closely as Ahsoka continued to give guidance.

"Making decisions is not fun- no one likes to do it. But sometimes we have to do what we don't necessarily like if we are to become the person that we want to be." Ahsoka concluded.

Lux nodded with a smirk that said " _That is exactly why I let you do the talking."_

 _"_ Thank you, Padawan Tano." Jellal simply said with a wide smile.

"I'm beginning to wonder why my presence was even needed on this mission." Lux jokingly remarked receiving a light punch on the shoulder from the young jedi.

* * *

Anakin and Wasabi rode across the Elbioian plains on the backs of two Fathiers. Anakin had agreed to assist Jellal's men in uncovering the Separatist plot and was now on his way to their secret head quarters located at the foot of a mountain. Two guards stepped to the side allowing Anakin and Wasabi entry into a small cave-like opening.

"With all the droid activity taking place in the capital, we found it best to continue our investigations on the outskirts of the city." Wasabi stated as he hopped to the ground from atop his steed.

A young lady approached them no sooner than they had arrived. She was human. Her hair was a deep brown and braided into two pigtails running down her back ending just above her posterior. She sported a tan button up shirt and dark, Hutt green pants. Atop her head rested a battle-worn, gray helmet that was covered with dings and dents.

"Captain Wasabi." She greeted with a bow.

"Master Jedi, this is Brie Caparzo. She is the head of intelligence at this facility" Wasabi proudly informed.

Anakin nodded respectfully," It is a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, Master Jedi." Brie smiled welcomingly.

"Three days ago we intercepted a peculiar transmission sent to the droid command ship from a local unit posted on the western boarder of Nede." Wasabi asked as he began to make his way to the comm room.

Anakin raised a brow in surprise. It was not that he doubted their intellect or their ability, but given how primitive they were in certain areas he found it quite shocking that they were able to intercept a transmission," That's good news."

"Yes, but unfortunately the message was encrypted and we have not been able to uncover it's contents." Wasabi reluctantly

"Actually..." Brie interrupted," We have been working tirelessly over the past two rotations. We were beginning to lose all hope of cracking the code when we realized that the message was, to our surprise, double encrypted."

"Double encrypted?" Anakin confirmed placing a hand on his chin," A scrambled signal is expected in a time of war, but to double encode an already scattered transmission? That seems like a bit much."

"That is precisely what we thought." Brie agreed," We immediately poured everything into decoding- working tirelessly over the past two rotations. Many of us have yet to even lay our heads down in over 24 hours. But I am pleased to inform you that our efforts have not returned void."

"So you cracked the code?" Anakin raised a brow.

Brie smiled with a firm nod," And better yet- we believe we may have found something."

The young adult activated the hologram on the primary projection table in the center of the comm room. A series of letters and digits filled the air with a bright, blue aura.

"As you can see, the message is short, but its contents have worth." Brie began," We were not able to translate it entirely, but two key points worth noting are these ones here."

Brie gestured her hand to the first small grouping of symbols and letters," This one really threw us for a loop, but after many hours of contemplating and head scratching we were able to reach an agreement that the code loosely translated to be 'the artifact'."

"Artifact? What artifact?" Wasabi asked as he crossed his arms.

"Of that we are uncertain, but perhaps," Brie started as she zoomed in on another chain of symbols," This will be of some assistance. We were certain we knew what this code would translate to be, but even still this was the most tedious part of the entire procedure. These are coordinates- coordinates to where we assume this 'artifact' is being held."

"Impressive. Where do they lead?" Anakin enthusiastically asked.

"To a small unmarked area about 2.5 kilometers from the foot hills of the Deltora Mountain range." Answered Brie.

"Deltora? What in the blazes would the Separatists want with anything out there? That's Sioukee territory." The captain exclaimed in disbelief.

"Pardon my ignorance, but who are the Sioukee?" Anakin asked obliviously

"The Sioukee are savages who are stuck on the wrong side of history, but that is hardly the matter of concern right now." Wasabi quickly changed the topic," We need to get there before the droids are able to acquire what ever this artifact that they are after might be. Master Jedi, I hope you were not planning on returning to the capital any time soon. It would appear that we have joined a race to Deltora Mountain."

* * *

Ahsoka and Lux walked quietly down the street to the quaint, little abode that they had been provided to stay in. Ahsoka's head was spinning from the debate that she had been given the pleasure of attending all. day. long.

She honestly had a lot more respect for Lux after today- not that she didn't respect him before! It was just that he seemed so much more... mature...? than he used to be. He wasn't the same reckless, trigger happy boy that she had met over a year and a half ago. No, now he was a well established senator doing everything that he could to see peace brought to this God-forsaken galaxy; and it made her feel kind of proud.

Proud of what all he has been able to accomplish at such a young age, proud of the maturity that he had enveloped, proud of the wisdom and knowledge that he possessed, proud of his loyalty to the Republic and her cause- proud to call him her friend.

"You're rather quiet over there," Lux broke the silence," Are you thinking about leaving the Jedi and joining the field of politics?" He joked.

Ahsoka laughed lightly," You wish! I was actually thinking about how great of a job you did in there today."

Lux smiled with flattery," We are at war. There's no time for anything other then our best."

"I suppose." Ahsoka softly replied before going silent once again.

The sun was nearly set by now. The torches lining the public walkways were glowing brightly lighting the way. Leaves danced across the pavement as a cool, gentle breeze wisped the fallen ones away.

"How are you doing, Lux?" Ahsoka broke the silence. There was no doubt what she was referring to.

Lux sighed," I will admit, after Steela's death, guilt and regret drove me to do some things that I am not proud of. Things that I wish I could forget. But what has already happened cannot be changed now." He smirked before continuing," You know, it's rather remarkable what a broken heart will cause a person to do. On the outside I put on a smile, but when noone was around I was quite a mess. I thought that I could find solace in the bottom of a bottle, but all I found was temporary satisfaction- and a headache the next morning." He broke to laugh," But all wounds heal over time. It took me a while to come back to my senses, but I would feel comfortable in saying that after some time I am back to my old self."

Ahsoka moved her eyes from Lux to the road ahead of them," That's good."

Lux glanced over to his Togrutian friend deciding to lighten the mood," What about you, Ahsoka? How are things going at the Jedi temple?"

Ahsoka perked up a little," Well, besides the war, everything is going great from what I can tell. Stress levels have no doubt been high as our number of available Jedi grows slim, but besides that, all has been relatively normal."

"Well if this whole Senator thing falls through, perhaps I will turn in an application to become a Jedi knight." Lux remarked with a cocky smile.

Ahsoka laughed at his child-like confidence," Are you sure you would be able to handle seeing me that often?"

"It might take me a while to get use to, but I believe I could handle it."

"In that case, for my sake let's hope that you have a very long, prosperous career in politics ahead of you." Ahsoka barked back with a devilish grin.

"Ouch. I thought that Jedi were suppose to be kind and compassionate." Lux pretended to be hurt.

"Just because you rebuke ignorance does not deem you rude or uncaring." Ahsoka answered with a smug smile.

"That's easy to say from the inside looking out." Lux responded as he came to a halt. They had made it to their living quarters now," All of that aside, I bid thee adieu, Padawan Tano." He cordially said with a bow.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes," Goodnight, Senator Bonteri."

Lux smiled warmly before turning to exit to his own room- Ahsoka doing likewise. She stopped as the door slid shut behind her leaving her all alone. She stood immobile for a moment as she reminisced on the walk back before smiling to herself once again.

" _What a loser."_

* * *

 **So there is the chapter! As I have said on numerous occasion, I am trying my best to make this story feel as real as I possibly can. That being said, I understand that I am no professional writer, nor will I ever be, but I am truly giving this my best shot.**

 **On a lighter note, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I have really enjoyed writing this story so far and look forward to deepening the plot as we progress along. The "artifact" as we have chosen to call it is a rather interest piece that I discovered while researching some lore. But I can not spoil too much! Farewell! Please review!**

 **-SD351**


End file.
